


Something Remarkable

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, give love a shance, shiro is an awkward child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: In which Shiro isn't the only one with flaws and the moon is an asethetic that leads to beautiful things.





	Something Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a 700 word headcanon in a dm to one of my best friends and here we are less than a week later with a 3k word one shot. Wonderful. 
> 
> Sorry if there any grammatical errors, I'm hella tired.

It was around 11 pm on a Saturday night in the bustling city of San Francisco, and Shiro was walking Lance home from their second date. As cars raced by, noise constant even this late at night, the only thing Shiro could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. Lance was talking animatedly beside him, a smile gracing his face as he used one hand to make wild gestures about how one of his friends - _ what the hell is a Pidge?- _ had recently created a machine that could wash your hair and make waffles at the same time and  _ oh my gosh Shiro I never really knew if I believed in God but this was a miracle from above, no I swear!  _

 

His other hand was currently residing in Shiro’s grip as they walked, hands swinging slightly between them, but no matter how positive Shiro was that his hand was sweating profusely (he gets clammy when he’s nervous), Lance never let go. 

 

Shiro liked to consider himself a gentleman, a man of boundaries. The only thing he had advanced towards regarding Lance was the tangling of their legs -which wasn’t really even his fault, he had simply rested his foot next to Lance’s and the other man had taken the opportunity for him to completely entangle their legs- under the table at the restaurant they had just come from (some Italian place Shiro couldn’t for the life of him pronounce but the lasagna was almost as much a miracle as the waffle-washer), and holding Lance’s hand.

 

That in itself was also a big deal; Shiro had mentally debated about going for it for about 5 minutes since they had left the restaurant, but just as they stopped at a crosswalk and Lance set his arms at his side after the telling of another wild story between him and his friends (he would have to have a talk with him later about the speed limit one is actually supposed to go on a highway and  _ no, Lance _ , it doesn't matter that you are driving a motorcycle, and oh my gosh  _ nO  _ you shouldn’t really race in the woods at 2 am, what the hell, Lance?) Shiro took his chance. Lance had turned to him to ask him a question when Shiro had grabbed his hand tentatively, looking not at Lance but off in the distance as he attempted to make it look like he was  _ very  _ interested by the boy across the street spray painting some symbol that looked like a weird V on a billboard. He looked up after noticing Lance hadn’t automatically pulled away to find the man next to him grinning like he’d just been awarded a free ticket to Disneyland that promised an entourage of Disney princesses to follow you around all day. 

 

The smile, however, was broken soon after, and replaced with caution seeing as just after Shiro grabbed his hand their crosswalk light turned green and they hurried across the street, afraid for the timer to run out seeing as the city didn’t believe in pedestrians getting ample time to not be hit by cars.

 

He relished in the softness of Lance’s hand as his thumb slowly caressed the back of it as they walk up to Lance’s apartment he shared with his friend Hunk; Shiro had insisted in walking him all the way home.

 

Shiro was nervous to say the least, worried about the contrast of their personalities as they walk in silence. It was not an awkward silence, Lance seemed to be content in their current situation, their hands linked at their sides as he led Shiro up the flight of stairs it took to get to Lance’s apartment. 

 

As he glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help but lose himself to his thoughts. Lance seemed to be a very flamboyant person, one that lacked a brain to mouth filter and had what seemed to be an endless amount of energy. His smile was infectious and had the potential to light up a whole room and oh god his  _ laugh.  _ Shiro, however, wasn’t like this at all.  He considered himself to be a very reserved person, one who generally spoke in a calm manner, his smiles tended to be small and he overall just didn't like drawing much attention to himself. Whereas Lance seemed bursting with self confidence, Shiro was very self conscious about his scars, especially the large one across his nose, and his prosthetic arm. 

 

He was too lost in thought to notice that they’d reached Lance’s door before Lance cleared his throat and lightly tugged his hand out of Shiro’s grasp, smiling sheepishly at him. Shiro couldn’t help but notice the way the moonlight from outside glistened in lance’s eyes, making the blue surprisingly bright in the dim white light of the corridor. 

 

Shiro began to say something, slightly unnerved by the silence that once again overtook them, before Lance beat him to it. 

 

“I, uh, I had a really good time tonight, Shiro.” He said, grinning up at him as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. 

 

Shiro nods. “I did too, Lance.” He said sincerely, still shamelessly staring at Lance’s eyes even as they averted to the ground. 

 

He notices Lance begin to shuffle his feet and bite his lip before he sighs rather loudly and looks back up at Shiro, eyes filled with something that Shiro couldn’t describe as anything but fear. 

 

Needlessly to say Shiro’s heart dropped. 

 

Before he could say anything, Lance once again beat him to it. “So, listen, I’ve been thinking and I mean this is only our second date but I..”

 

His face scrunched in concentration and Shiro could feel himself begin to start sweating again. 

 

“So, uh, I mean I guess I’ll just, you know, put it out there. I  _ really  _ like you Shiro, and I mean I’m pretty sure you like me too I mean you were the one who suggested all this and, oh gosh what am I doing, I mean-.” 

 

He took a breath and if Shiro would’ve been sitting down he’d have been on the edge of his seat anticipating every word that came out of Lance’s mouth, heart lifting more and more as every second passed. 

 

Lance eventually gathered himself enough to continue, face going red. “Okay so the point of all this is…” He looked up at Shiro, finally meeting his eyes again. 

 

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend? Like… Officially? Again, I know this is only our second date and  probably really sudden and wow okay this was probably a really bad you haven’t said anything and you’re just kind of standing there looking hot as hell and I can’t do this okay goodnight Shiro.” He rambled out as his face got redder and redder before he turned around, beginning to try and retreat to his apartment. 

 

As Shiro watched Lance fumble with the keys he rethought every single thing he thought he had known about him; no matter what it looked like, Lance had just as much self doubt hiding behind his eyes as Shiro did. He wasn’t as confident in himself or his decisions as Shiro had originally thought, and yet… He had still taken a chance with Shiro. He ignored all the stares he received when he walked with Shiro, he ignored all the onlookers who whispered about Shiro’s arm and his scar, he ignored all of it. He didn’t mind being seen with a man, going on a date with a man,  a man who was in constant fear of the judgement he received from the general public around him due to his disabilities. He willingly put himself in the company of a man plagued by PTSD and maybe it was the day Shiro met Lance that he knew something about this man would be different, something about him would be great.

 

\----------

 

Lance had been enjoying a festival going on in the city when he had to suddenly go to the bathroom, nature calling and all that jazz. He had been drinking but it wasn’t too bad so his friends let him go to the bathroom by himself, knowing nothing would happen to him. When Lance had walked into the men’s bathroom of the park the festival was being held at, the first thing he saw was a man curled up into a ball on the floor in the far corner by the last stall, surrounded by falling grocery bags. He could hear the hiccuped sobs coming from across the room and as the door behind Lance closed, the man looked up, revealing dark grey eyes that were bloodshot, tears streaming down a very handsome face, and an undercut with a white tuft at the front that looked like someone had been raking their hands through it for hours. 

 

He saw panic enter the man’s facial expression as he tensed up, noticing Lance take a step towards him. Just as he was about to let out a word of warning to not come any closer, another bout of fireworks went on outside and the man’s eyes immediately slammed shut and he buried himself back in his arms. 

 

“Shit.” Lance muttered as someone tried to come in after him, but just before the other guy could open the door all the way Lance turned around and shoved it closed, hearing a loud, “Hey what the hell?!” from outside. Lance immediately locked the door and turned back around to see the man now shaking, sobs becoming increasingly louder as the fireworks continued on outside. Lance let his eyes take in the full form of the other man and once he noticed the prosthetic arm, he put two and two together. 

 

This man was a war veteran, and he was currently suffering from a PTSD-induced panic attack. 

 

Lance had had many panic attacks before, but never one for PTSD. He figured they shouldn't be too different, the mechanics for recovery would still be the same. You needed to ground the victim, but try to avoid touching them, and you needed to calm them down by leading their mind away from their panic source. In this case Lance needed to get the vet to somehow stop thinking about the explosions of fireworks outside. 

 

He walked towards the man on the ground, stopping once he reached the edge of the grocery wall that seemed to surround him; he must've been coming home from shopping when the fireworks started, and not having known this was going to happen he had hurried into the bathroom and involuntarily begun his attack. 

 

Lance thought for a moment and just as the last explosion of light went on in the park outside the bathroom, he sat down next to the veteran and his Great Wall of Produce and Office Supplies.  

 

Lance didn’t really know what to say to the man, he was still breathing heavily in his fetal position and from where Lance was sitting he could still see tears streaming down the other man’s face. So, Lance did what he did best in times where he didn't exactly know what to do at all, despite the fact that he only barely knew the basics of panic attack recovery. 

 

He talked. 

 

Lance talked for what felt like hours, but was probably only about 30 minutes. He had texted his friends his situation so they wouldn’t worry about him and he simply just sat there next to the Great Wall and talked about whatever he thought of, from the new Avengers movie trailer that had come out to his friend Hunk’s amazing  crêpes that he had recently made. 

 

It was only when he heard the man laugh a little after Lance finished telling a story about he burned his hand on the frying pan because he was just  _ so excited  _ about making his own homemade french fries for the first time, that he looked back over at the man, still grinning from the memory of his own stupidity. 

 

He caught the man’s gaze but didn’t hold it for long, looking away to study the rest of him. He noticed he had a scar across his nose that he hadn’t seen earlier, and his eyes seemed much more aged than he actually was. The man was pretty well built, physically, overall, and his jawline could probably cut through paper if we were being honest here. To sum it all up, In Lance’s eyes the man as definitely pretty good looking, but at that moment Lance could really honestly care less about what he looked like. Once he had done a quick once-over of the man in front of him and had taken note of his (finally) relaxed posture, he stuck out a hand. 

 

“Hi.” he said, grinning in what he had hopoed was a non threatening manner. “I’m Lance, Lance McClain. I’m 23 years young and a grad student at Garrison Tech over in Altea a few miles away. I study aerial science with a dash of astronomy on the side, and I specialize in talking people’s ear off.” He introduced himself (in a surprisingly truthful way). 

 

The man looked a little hesitant before he too stuck out a hand, his real one, and grasped Lance’s firmly. 

 

“Hello.” The man said quietly, Lance noticing with glee that he had a slight Asian accent. “My name is Takashi Shirogane,” (yep, definitely Asian), “but everyone calls me Shiro. I’m 29 years old and an Air Force vet of about a year now, with 9 years of active duty under my belt, and I specialize in surrounding myself with groceries in public bathrooms.” Shiro said, a small grin on his face.

 

Lance laughed and shook his hand firmly.  “Nice to meet you, Shiro.” He said with a grin.

\----------

 

Yes, it was definitely then that Shiro had noticed that there was something remarkable about Lance, and now here they were, two weeks later. Except the problem with this scene was that Lance still had his back to him and Shiro hadn’t made any move to stop him from leaving yet.

 

Lance fumbled with his keys some more before he finally got his house key in the lock and just as he started to mentally berate himself because  _ goddammit Lance why did you have to mess this one up he was so nice you dumb shit, _ he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and tug him back around. 

 

Lance opened his mouth in surprise but any question he had been planning to ask was drowned out by the soft feeling of Shiro’s lips on his own. The kiss lasted maybe 10 seconds before Shiro pulled away, embarrassed that he had done that before even saying, or asking, anything, but Lance wasn’t having any of that. 

 

He lunged back in towards Shiro, grasping his face in his hands and tugging him back down to him, slowly arching up into him as Shiro’s hands came to rest on the small of his back, pulling him closer and closer until they were flush against one another. They both smiled through their kiss and just as Shiro ran his tongue over Lance’s bottom lip Lance gasped and next thing he knew he and Shiro were officially making out in the corridor in front of his apartment door, but if we were being honest he didn't really have it in him to care about the setting as long as he was kissing Shiro because  _ damn _ this was way better than he could have ever imagined it would be. 

 

Honestly who knows when they would have pulled away if a mom and her sleeping toddler hadn’t come up the stairs right when things started to get really heated. Shiro suddenly jumped away as if Lance had burned him, face red and eyes trained to his shoes as the mother walked past them, not even noticing the heavy, labored breaths coming from the two men and the blissed out state of their faces. She opened her door and was gone in seconds, and Lance wasted no time getting back to Shiro against the wall behind him and slowly kissing him again. 

 

He wound his hands around Shiro’s neck this time and relished in the way Shiro felt against him, the other man feelings as if he were made just for Lance. They fit in all the right places and after they broke apart once more Lance leaned on Shiro’s chest, Shiro content with simply keeping his hands wrapped firmly around him. 

 

They took a minute to catch their breath and Lance chose this time to stare up at Shiro, still thinking he was as beautiful as he was when he first saw him, if not more. He leaned his face against Shiro's chest again and felt Shiro’s hand, the prosthetic one, come up and begin carding his fingers through Lance’s hair. He began humming a soft tune that Lance had never heard of, causing the him to practically melt against the taller man, feeling happier than he had in a very long time. 

 

Eventually he pulled away and continued grinning up at Shiro, whose lips were still swollen from kissing him and whose hair was still a mess from Lance's hands running through it. It was definitely an image Lance never wanted to forget. 

 

Lance smirked deviously and reached out a hand down off of Shiro’s chest, threading his fingers through Shiro’s. “So is that a yes?” He asked, still smirking at the man in front of him. 

 

Shiro huffed exasperatedly and pulled Lance towards him, giving him one more brief kiss. “That’s an absolutely.” He said as he laughed, watching Lance’s eyes light up before he threw his arms around Shiro (again), burying his face in the crook of his neck. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance (again), this time in a hug, and as he looked up at the moon, shining oh so bright in the midnight sky, he knew this, this man right here, this moment they were sharing, was something he was never going to let go of, for it was something remarkable. 


End file.
